


天使心(暂放)

by LYDIA0115



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LYDIA0115/pseuds/LYDIA0115
Summary: 以后天使心被屏蔽的内容都会先丢这里
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, 索隆受 - Relationship, 香索
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

46-炉边

「很抱歉让娜美小姐担心了。是，我们都没事。」

山治拿着话筒安抚着电话另一端焦急万分的娜美。虽然还是没查到红色火光的真面目，但不得不说，他和索隆实在是太走运了——

意外从山坡上跌落，好在下方不是万丈深渊，两人顺着坡势的缓冲摔在一个大泥坑里。虽然满身狼狈还吃了几口泥，但也让两人在这狂风骤雨中，意外地发现了香狄亚人的打猎小屋。屋里不只有简单的淋浴设备，还储备了口粮、毛毯、柴火等应急用品。

山治简单的洗过澡后，立刻拨了电话给娜美等人报平安。索隆在他洗澡期间升起的炉火将室内烤得暖烘烘的——这一切都让刚才在风雨中进退两难的困境像是场梦。

「我们今晚在这里过夜就行了。另外麻烦娜美小姐来接我们时带些换洗衣物......嗯不能穿了，摔了一跤都是泥了。索隆？他去洗澡了，对，我们两个的都是。」两人沾满泥的脏衣服都丢在了屋外，山治将身子包在柔软的厚毯里取暖，「我们不会有事的，娜美小姐和女士们，都快去休息吧。好的，明天见。」

挂上电话，山治踱步到壁炉边翻动炉火。淋浴间的门被推开热水和蒸气倾泄而出，索隆浑身冒着热气只有下身包着毯子，另一条随兴地挂在肩上，任由湿漉漉的绿发低落水珠在赤裸的上身——山治深呼吸告诉自己保持冷静。

「你这小子不会冷啊。」他转开目光继续翻动炉火。

索隆不以为意：「为什么会冷，这里很暖啊......你没锁门！」

「锁门？」山治问，疑惑着自己分明就有锁上。

索隆回答：「是门闩。」抬起门边厚实的木条卡进孔洞内闩上，臀瓣在不够长的毯子下若隐若现，「不把这闩上就是等着让熊光临这间小屋， 」见山治一脸呆愣，他不禁有些沾沾自喜，继续分享自己多于对方的山中知识，「熊虽然都会预先察觉到人类并主动避开，但饿极的熊还是会为了食物闯进人类的屋子的。」

索隆说完走回山治身旁坐下，似乎是觉得靠近一点会更暖，他取下肩上的厚毯包住了身，挪动屁股往山治身边赠：「所以不只门闩，最好再准备一把上膛的猎枪。」

山治静默。

猎枪什么的他没用过，倒是他胯下的『枪』已经上膛，只怕下一秒就要走火了。

♡

冷静点山治！你什么大风大浪没见过！

只不过就是和索隆赤裸着靠在一起，然后气氛、地点和时间全都正好而已。你绝对要保持冷静——然后又在心里呐喊这是什么情况。

索隆在勾引他吗？怎么可能，明明是颗木讷的笨绿藻！

考虑到他的恋人是行走的费洛蒙制造机，时常做出各种『无自觉』的色气举动。山治于是不断告诉自己这次也绝对是如此，直到索隆突然伸长身子越过他，翻动右边的食物箱，遮盖肌肤的毯子居然很『刚好』的在这时松开，沐浴露的清香混合着索隆的味道，一股脑扑进山治脑里。

「果然，」索隆专注把玩手上那绿色的小玻璃瓶，「香狄亚人的小屋里一定会放松子油。」似乎全然没注意到与情动搏斗的山治。

索隆坐回软毯上，放任小麦色的肌肤在火光的映照下如蜜般透亮。山治感觉自己的恋人如冬日的暖阳般诱人想望，而他就是被那耀眼的光芒引诱，不惜摔得粉身碎骨的伊卡洛斯——

「索隆！」山治一个扑身将人按倒在软毯上。索隆手上的松子油隔着软毯落在小屋的桧木地板上，浑厚的重音犹如他愈发猛烈的心跳，「我没会错意吧，你也有『这个』意思对吧！」

见山治一副完全豁出去的模样比告白那天更紧张，索隆故意睁大眼反问：「什么意思？」满意的看着对方僵住才又波澜不惊的说：「想做什么，你要说出来啊。」然后径自解开下身的遮掩，蜜色的身躯终于一览无遗。

山治撑着手在索隆上方，身下的男人琥珀色的瞳像林子里的鬼火吸引着他。山治吻上索隆的唇角，鬼使神差的开口：「想......想跟你做。」

索隆浅笑，「我就想你能忍到什么时候。」转过头朝那滚落到墙边的绿瓶子扬扬下巴，示意山治捡回。搞不懂自己的恋人为何对那罐油情有独钟，索隆又说——

「松子油很滑的。」

TBC.

47-无题

松子油确实很滑。

山治急躁的拔开软木塞，浅黄间闪着透明光泽的松子油，顺着倾斜的瓶身自圆润的玻璃瓶口溜下，落在索隆肚腹后顺着肌肉的纹理分流，像条黄金色的河流。

浸淫在炉边的热气间烘烤得温暖的身子，被冰凉的油激的冷颤，索隆藏在耻毛间的茎身此时才终于缓缓地抬起头，但山治早已是忍不住了。  
他的下身从一开始就因为情动和欲望而挺立，此刻又见到索隆像是顺服又是勾引般的主动屈膝朝他分开了腿，一股热血腾上他脑门，燥热的让青筋勃动的茎身又胀了一圈。

几乎要克制不住自己，山治粗暴地扯开下身的包毯——他上膛的猎枪，这下终于出了枪套。

没被山治挺立的下身吓着，索隆反而打趣的说道：「好白呢，跟你的肤色一样。」又瞧见那环绕着阳具突起，在白皮肤衬托下更显狰狞的几道深紫色青筋，无以名状的猥亵感蔓延上索隆本以为已经抛开的羞耻心，他故作镇定的移开目光，但嘴上还是嘀咕：「白切鸡。」

山治不怒反笑：「好啊，就让你见识『白切鸡』的厉害。」

抱过索隆的身让他跨坐在腿上，山治将剩余的松子油尽数倒在他的臀缝间，另一手承接着油开始了真实意义的『摩拳擦掌』。弄得油滑的双手沿着臀丘的曲线抚摸，索隆将脸蒙进山治颈肩忍着这搔痒般的抚弄。而那掌握主导权的男人坏心的享受掌下传来的微微颤抖，最后才将冰凉的指尖戳进那隐没在臀瓣间穴口——索隆被惊得『咿』了一声，模样可爱又带着赤裸裸的慌张。

山治轻笑，心里喜欢的紧。不论是可爱、慌乱或是迷路时的跩样，他喜欢索隆在他面前被打乱步调的模样；喜欢这个用强悍来包装自己的男人，在他面前展现出不为他人知的一面。

「等......」因羞耻而泛起的红晕从面颊延伸到耳根，索隆推着山治的手移动腰部，却更加清晰地感觉到停留在穴口处的指节，「我还是自己来吧。」

——他还是输给了羞耻心。

停下动作，空出的另一只手趁机抚摸索隆的侧腰和大腿，山治故意在脸上装出深思，嘴上是念念有词的嘀咕，然而下一秒却不留反应时间长指刺入那紧致的穴口。

索隆感觉一股冰凉的快意窜上背脊，酥麻间又趴回了山治肩上。

将大半根中指都插进去的山治见情势大好，干脆一不作二不休的抽送起来，「都交给我来，你只要享受就好。」说完又送了一根手指进去，还不忘在索隆耳廓上亲出两个啵啵的大响声。

——想不到伊万以前说过的鸟事，居然有用上的一天。  
山治回想过去欧卡玛发型屋的人妖同业，总爱挤进他们的小店开小聚会、抢食山治做好的晚饭；嘴上聊的话题都脱不了衣服、化妆和男孩子... ...而且还是怎么抱男孩子。  
他当时光听到就发麻，每次都是左耳进右耳出，但时间长了、次数多了，扩张后穴的方法就像诅咒一样留在脑海中，让他动作熟练的不像是第一次，实在是世事难料啊。

「够了吧......」索隆闷着的声在山治耳侧响起。  
他光是忍住这阵抠挖就已经颤抖的脚趾蜷缩、双唇抿紧了。山治的指尖却轻快的像是在探索刚到手的新食材。老实说被厨师的手这样摆弄，索隆感觉自己真成食材了，还是即将被山治吞吃入腹的。

「还没......再等等啊。」简短回应索隆，山治的手没停下过。

他按照记忆中的知识，估量着一个指节的位置，发力在柔软的穴壁上按下——索隆竖起的挺立倏然射出透明的白液，喷溅上山治的肚腹和高昂。被前列腺液淋了一肉棒，山治惊叹之间刮取肚腹上的白液，混合后穴的爱液继续殷勤的搅拌着，淫靡的水声好几次盖过了屋外的猎猎风声。

前戏已然完成。  
被扩张得湿润油亮的穴口像张贪吃的小嘴，一开一合的亲吻手指，暗示着他已经准备好迎接肉棒的抽插。  
抽出手指，山治侧过脸勾弄对方柔软的舌，亲吻之间又将索隆放倒在软毯上。

昏暗的室内，晃动的火光糅着微弱的月光照耀着索隆，蜂蜜色身躯如供奉在圣坛上的圣物，而山治则是跪服在光芒中的虔诚信徒。  
他喘着粗气屈起索隆的腿固定膝窝，另一手将早已忍耐的胀痛的肉棒，抵上那承接欢愉的穴口，「索隆我进来了......」

索隆没回应，只是抓紧身下的软毯微微两下颔首。令山治一见倾心的琥珀色眼眸，早已没了平日的高傲，只剩下被情欲晕染的一片春色，透着泪光勾引着山治挺入他发烫的男根。

山治深呼吸向前送腰，胀的浑圆饱满的龟头撑开穴口、破开肠肉——

终于，进入索隆无人探索过的深处。

TBC.


	2. 47-无题

47-无题

松子油确实很滑。

山治急躁的拔开软木塞，浅黄间闪着透明光泽的松子油，顺着倾斜的瓶身自圆润的玻璃瓶口溜下，落在索隆肚腹后顺着肌肉的纹理分流，像条黄金色的河流。

浸淫在炉边的热气间烘烤得温暖的身子，被冰凉的油激的冷颤，索隆藏在耻毛间的茎身此时才终于缓缓地抬起头，但山治早已是忍不住了。  
他的下身从一开始就因为情动和欲望而挺立，此刻又见到索隆像是顺服又是勾引般的主动屈膝朝他分开了腿，一股热血腾上他脑门，燥热的让青筋勃动的茎身又胀了一圈。

几乎要克制不住自己，山治粗暴地扯开下身的包毯——他上膛的猎枪，这下终于出了枪套。

没被山治挺立的下身吓着，索隆反而打趣的说道：「好白呢，跟你的肤色一样。」又瞧见那环绕着阳具突起，在白皮肤衬托下更显狰狞的几道深紫色青筋，无以名状的猥亵感蔓延上索隆本以为已经抛开的羞耻心，他故作镇定的移开目光，但嘴上还是嘀咕：「白切鸡。」

山治不怒反笑：「好啊，就让你见识『白切鸡』的厉害。」

抱过索隆的身让他跨坐在腿上，山治将剩余的松子油尽数倒在他的臀缝间，另一手承接着油开始了真实意义的『摩拳擦掌』。弄得油滑的双手沿着臀丘的曲线抚摸，索隆将脸蒙进山治颈肩忍着这搔痒般的抚弄。而那掌握主导权的男人坏心的享受掌下传来的微微颤抖，最后才将冰凉的指尖戳进那隐没在臀瓣间穴口——索隆被惊得『咿』了一声，模样可爱又带着赤裸裸的慌张。

山治轻笑，心里喜欢的紧。不论是可爱、慌乱或是迷路时的跩样，他喜欢索隆在他面前被打乱步调的模样；喜欢这个用强悍来包装自己的男人，在他面前展现出不为他人知的一面。

「等......」因羞耻而泛起的红晕从面颊延伸到耳根，索隆推着山治的手移动腰部，却更加清晰地感觉到停留在穴口处的指节，「我还是自己来吧。」

——他还是输给了羞耻心。

停下动作，空出的另一只手趁机抚摸索隆的侧腰和大腿，山治故意在脸上装出深思，嘴上是念念有词的嘀咕，然而下一秒却不留反应时间长指刺入那紧致的穴口。

索隆感觉一股冰凉的快意窜上背脊，酥麻间又趴回了山治肩上。

将大半根中指都插进去的山治见情势大好，干脆一不作二不休的抽送起来，「都交给我来，你只要享受就好。」说完又送了一根手指进去，还不忘在索隆耳廓上亲出两个啵啵的大响声。

——想不到伊万以前说过的鸟事，居然有用上的一天。  
山治回想过去欧卡玛发型屋的人妖同业，总爱挤进他们的小店开小聚会、抢食山治做好的晚饭；嘴上聊的话题都脱不了衣服、化妆和男孩子... ...而且还是怎么抱男孩子。  
他当时光听到就发麻，每次都是左耳进右耳出，但时间长了、次数多了，扩张后穴的方法就像诅咒一样留在脑海中，让他动作熟练的不像是第一次，实在是世事难料啊。

「够了吧......」索隆闷着的声在山治耳侧响起。  
他光是忍住这阵抠挖就已经颤抖的脚趾蜷缩、双唇抿紧了。山治的指尖却轻快的像是在探索刚到手的新食材。老实说被厨师的手这样摆弄，索隆感觉自己真成食材了，还是即将被山治吞吃入腹的。

「还没......再等等啊。」简短回应索隆，山治的手没停下过。

他按照记忆中的知识，估量着一个指节的位置，发力在柔软的穴壁上按下——索隆竖起的挺立倏然射出透明的白液，喷溅上山治的肚腹和高昂。被前列腺液淋了一肉棒，山治惊叹之间刮取肚腹上的白液，混合后穴的爱液继续殷勤的搅拌着，淫靡的水声好几次盖过了屋外的猎猎风声。

前戏已然完成。  
被扩张得湿润油亮的穴口像张贪吃的小嘴，一开一合的亲吻手指，暗示着他已经准备好迎接肉棒的抽插。  
抽出手指，山治侧过脸勾弄对方柔软的舌，亲吻之间又将索隆放倒在软毯上。

昏暗的室内，晃动的火光糅着微弱的月光照耀着索隆，蜂蜜色身躯如供奉在圣坛上的圣物，而山治则是跪服在光芒中的虔诚信徒。  
他喘着粗气屈起索隆的腿固定膝窝，另一手将早已忍耐的胀痛的肉棒，抵上那承接欢愉的穴口，「索隆我进来了......」

索隆没回应，只是抓紧身下的软毯微微两下颔首。令山治一见倾心的琥珀色眼眸，早已没了平日的高傲，只剩下被情欲晕染的一片春色，透着泪光勾引着山治挺入他发烫的男根。

山治深呼吸向前送腰，胀的浑圆饱满的龟头撑开穴口、破开肠肉——

终于，进入索隆无人探索过的深处。

TBC.


	3. 48-无题2

48-无题2

山治插进来了。

索隆感觉五脏六腑都被撑开挪了位置。  
异物的侵入感让他下意识的收紧后穴，想将那越发进入深处的巨物挤出。

肠壁层层圈上山治发疼的肉棒，那柔嫩中带着紧致的触感，混合着不断将意识和性器拉进深处的极致引力，瞬间将山治带上绝顶。

「该死......放松点绿藻头，」忍下了射精的冲动，他咒骂了一声。

引导索隆双手环抱住他后，山治停下动作温柔地擦去索隆眼角的泪水，又配合索隆的姿势继续送腰，这才将整根肉棒都插进那紧致的肉洞，他满足的舒张了一口气，「看...这不是都插进去了。」又伏下身舔弄索隆的侧颈，右手抚摸侧腰示意他放松，「咬真紧，就这么喜欢吗？」

索隆被这阵碎吻刺激的更加止不住呻吟。  
充满山治气息的亲吻连同体内的炙热，犹如毒药溶入他的骨血，令他全身颤抖、脑袋发狂。

虽然已经逐渐习惯了后庭里的异物，但直肠被撑开还是让索隆喉头泛起一股生理上的反胃感。他将这阵不适迁怒到身上男人太过巨大的宝贝，「才...不喜欢呢...」他别过头嘴硬，「小白切鸡...」

——这东西简直是凶器。

山治轻笑：「喔~还能顶嘴啊~」  
索隆赌气的模样固然可爱，可是这不认主人的跩样，山治认定得好好惩治一下。他退出肉棒只留下硕大的龟头，再腰部发狠地一股脑戳刺进去，直把索隆被操的腰部腾起，尖叫着差点射出来。

「臭卷眉...你他妈...偷袭我...哈啊」  
「就直说老子的大炮干得你很爽吧~」

山治戏谑地吹着口哨开始缓慢的律动，肉棒在敏感的肠壁浅进浅出，比起抽送更像挑逗。

索隆被磨得背脊发痒，加上身上男人那装傻又明知故问的笑容，一股无名火窜上他决定立刻展开反击——原先悬在空中随着抽插踢蹬的双脚缠上山治的腰肢，警察经过训练的健硕下身运起难以置信的腔力狠『掐』着山治耀武扬威的蠢儿子。

「操！」

这次换山治发出痛苦的惨嚎，不同的是他一个失守竟然泄了一发......

「哈哈知道厉害了吧！」

面对索隆一脸得瑟的嘲笑，山治很是崩溃：「我们他妈是在做爱，不是比谁先射！」

虽然刚才那发比起射精更像是『漏了』，但男人在这方面是不允许找借口的！再说这是他跟索隆的初夜，他身为掌握性爱主导权的一方，居然比那绿藻头先射了......奇耻大辱啊。

身下的索隆像赢了场剑道赛般的得意，继续圈着腿不让山治脱身，被情欲染得朦胧的眸里竟然多了几分神采奕奕。而那张狂的笑一看就是没领教过厉害，火光照亮山治脸上浮现的危险笑容，「绿藻头......这是你逼老子的......」

♡

「开什么玩笑！！」

重拳落在贩卖机上发出巨大的声响，但铁皮的机身却只有轻微的晃动。  
显然出拳的人怕伤了自己的手也知道毁损公物是不对的行为，而有手下留情。  
这是当然的，卡马奇利毕竟是警察，知道基本的分寸。

叹了口气，他弯下腰将退币口内的零碎铜币又收回了掌中。  
明明他只是想买杯热茶暖暖身子，这贩卖机却偏偏要跟他计较这十贝里。要知道他今晚也被佩罗娜的鬼故事吓得够呛的，摸黑出来买消夜也是鼓足了勇气啊。

「真是的~你们都是些成熟的硬币了，应该学着增加自己的价值啊，就算只有十贝里也好~」

嘀咕着意义不明的唠叨，卡马奇利只能放弃热茶回去挨着炉火取暖了。  
他搓着手走回来时的方向，思索着等会儿头要朝哪个方向才不会被艾斯、路飞那对睡相极差的兄弟档给扫到，眼前的路口突然晃过一个熟悉的身影——

「那是......夏绿蒂妹妹？」

卡马奇利蹑手脚的凑过去查看，只见夏绿蒂似乎正往某个方向笔直前进，脚步快速又坚定。

「佩罗娜的鬼故事那么可怕，真亏她还敢一个人出来上厕所啊，现在的女高中生还真是——」后面的话还未说出口，卡马奇利只听到一记重击伴随着枪械的零件声打在他的后颈。

一阵头晕目眩，软倒的身子倒卧在长廊上。

TBC.


End file.
